The present invention relates to a rotary parlour for milking of animals, wherein the rotary parlour comprises an annular platform having a surface to support animals to be milked, a circular rail member arranged on an underside of the platform connected to the platform in at least one position, a plurality of rolling members adapted to be in contact with the rail member such that the platform is rotatably arranged on the rolling members and at least one stiff object arranged on the upper side of the platform and connected to the platform in a at least one position.
The size of a rotary parlour must be adapted to individual farmer's available space and number of cows. A platform of a rotary parlour adapted to receive about 20 to 40 cows is too large to be transported. Therefore, the assembly of rotary parlours in situ is required. Milking cows have a weight of about 600-900 kg. The platform of a rotary parlour has to have a strength such the platform will not be deflected by the weight of the cows during the rotary motion of the platform. If parts of the platform is deflected, the contact surface of the rail member may be turned or displaced locally, which can result in an unstable motion of the platform on the rolling members.
Conventional platforms of rotary parlours includes large quantities of strength materials as, for example, steel or concrete and a framework on the underside such that the platform achieves the necessary stiffness. The framework may comprise standardised beams welded or screwed together. Consequently, conventional platforms are heavy and hard to handle and the assembly work of a conventional rotary parlour is complicated.